yggdrasilfandomcom-20200223-history
Religion within Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil is a world with 20 total religions. Each one will have it's own page, as this page will give a brief summary of the religions, and what is known about them from the current point in history. Current Religions * Creation * Death * Freedom * Greed * Hope * Imagination * Hope * Knowledge * Law * Life * Love * Lust * Mystery * Nature * Power * Psionic * Purity * Rebirth * Time * Unity * War While all of these religions are still worshipped, within this world, only 6 of those religions have retained their gods until now. Those 6 are Creation, Death, Life, Lust, Mystery, War. When the World Began: Shortly after the world began, it was visited by some beings referring to themselves as Ancients. The three ancients referred to themselves as Sol, Luna, and Gaea. Using powers that the beings of Yggdrasil could only dream of reproducing, they began to spring the world forward. While they were around, the sick would heal, crops would grow in the harshest of areas, even the Ocean of Grimm, an area feared by many would almost seem friendly. As time passed, many would grow angry with how long it would take these Ancients to get to them, regardless of how many would die, or how many crops would fail, some felt the ancients didn't come to them enough. The Revolution As Gaea, Sol, and Luna traveled, they came to be seen as Gods. Their helping hands were seen as nothing short of pure miracles. Twenty individuals gathered, deciding that enough was enough, these gods did not spread themselves enough, as they always traveled together. This would cause areas that need something to lack, while areas that had an abundance would be gifted to all 3 gods at once. As these twenty individuals gathered, they all claimed to a philosophy, and to where their strength comes from. They then gathered armies, and prepared for war. The Knights of The Elder Gods Gaea, Sol, and Luna had become highly respected by what had become Kings and Queens within Yggdrasil, many pledging their allegiance to one of each of them. This had them adorn their knights in armor with the symbol of who they pledged to, willing to fight as needed. While at first the three ancients denied the need for it, they accepted these knights quickly, when they found the rage of those attacking them. The 20 revolutionaries had gained more following than the gods thought they would, and the fight turned heavily brutal. While some of the 20 had differences with their beliefs, they pulled together, agreeing that should they win, they will instead use their philosophies as religion. A council of Grand Arbiters will consult over the world, not the various kings and queens, which are chosen by lineage. A Grand Arbiter will be chosen by the priests of the religions. When Gaea, Luna, and Sol saw the resolve of the armies, they agreed to help these twenty individuals reach their goals. They created a plane that only twenty individuals could enter, and they allowed the twenty leaders to choose who they feel embodies their beliefs, but they could not choose themselves. After a week of searching, they all chose an emissary, that embodied their philosophies. It was then that the emissaries were told that they would not be returning to Yggdrasil physically, and that they should say their goodbyes. When they parted, everyone cheered. Yggdrasil faced many problems, but they could feel the influence of their new gods at work. Areas wouldn't be hit with too much at a time, unless caused by a person on their own plane. How did this Adjust the world First was the rule of the Cycle. Every 500 years, the gods would need to be replaced, as their souls are not meant to exist eternally. As the God of Death States, everything, even immortals have a time. While the people of Yggdrasil did not know of this rule, they did learn that gods would die, as they would cease answering. As this happened, many would stop following the religion, as it seemed a waste of time. Every 490 years after a god has taken their place, they would choose a champion, and place a weapon of their faith into the world. The champion would search out this weapon, and with it, they would solve various problems that plagued the world. Problems the gods have trouble fixing from within their castle. Second was the Rule of Locked Gods. The Gods cannot leave their Plane of existence, as doing so would upset the balance of the world. The gods must do their work from the Castle on their new plane. If a god were to leave the plane, they would be stripped of their powers, and aged to the appropriate age, even if that would age them to dust. Third was the end of Kings and Queens. Yggdrasil became a Theocracy, with a council of Grand Arbiters, one for each religion. As the gods died out, the council became smaller, but still holds the same power as it did when there was twenty. Category:Religion